vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Evasion
Evasion is one of the Rogue's life-saving abilities, boosting their dodge rate by 50%. It is an absolute increase, so a base dodge skill of 10% would rise to 60% when popping evasion instead of 15%. Notes *Doesn't work against spells *Useless against ranged physical attacks until rank 2 *Cooldown time is moderately long Rank Table Improvements *Endurance reduces the cooldown of Evasion by 30 or 60 seconds. *Glyph of Evasion increases its duration by 5 seconds. *The 3 piece bonus of the Deathdealer's Embrace armor set reduces its cooldown by 60 seconds. Tips and tactics Warriors have abilities which feed off of their opponents dodging, so be careful of using evasion against them. Consider using evasion early on in fights with warriors, as the damage taken from Overpower will be negligible in comparison to the full amount of melee damage a warrior can deal. Note that depending on your dodge rate and your oponent's attack speed you may happen to dodge whenever overpower cooldown is up anyway, allowing them to use it often, with or without evasion. It should also be noted, however, that Warriors specced deep into arms can take Unrelenting Assault, lowering the cooldown of Overpower to 1 second. With all the other talents in Arms already buffing Overpower a great deal, using Evasion when the target of an arms warrior may very well be a death sentence. Won't let you dodge attacks made from behind, and does not work at all when you're stunned. Choose the right moment to use it, as most melee classes can counter it with non-melee-based attacks: paladins can stun you with Hammer of Justice, druids can root you with Entangling Roots, rogues can use Blind, etc. At high levels you can benefit from either Cloak of Shadows or even rank 2 of Evasion, but keep this in mind anyway. In any melee situation, it will significantly lessen the damage you're taking. If your total dodge + parry is bigger than 50%, it may even make you untouchable - enemies won't be able to hit you at all. This can often buy enough time to finish off a mob, or to survive an add, or wait for the tank to peel a mob off you. Its main weakness is the relatively long cooldown time, and although this can be reduced with Endurance and its namesake Glyph, it's probably not worth the talent points for most builds. Save it for when you need it, but don't be afraid to use it when things are looking iffy. Using evasion during certain raid encounters (such as Instructor Razuvious) can be key to your raid's success. If your tank dies when the boss is almost dead, Evasion may be a lifesaver. Pop Evasion as soon as you see that the boss targeted you. You can now tank the boss for 15 seconds, which might just give enough time to kill the boss. Vanish just before Evasion ends. If there is more than one Rogue in the group / raid, you may chain Evasion-tank the boss, giving even more time to DPS. Patch changes .}} References External links Category:Rogue abilities